Hello! I'm the Doctor! (or: What Happened at Geekcon)
by delia-of-earth
Summary: Rose Tyler is an English exchange student in America with Jack Harkness as her only friend. She might also be the teeniest bit obsessed with a vlogger who calls himself The Doctor... Of course, no one actually ever ends up with their idol - or do they?
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't get the idea out of my head! I'm sorry! **

**I don't own anything**

"Hello! The Doctor here! Today's vid-"

Rose Tyler frantically closed her computer as her teacher walked into the classroom. He shot her a glare that clearly said she should know better then to be watching youtube vids in class. Jack, Rose's best friend and fellow 'Doctor' fan grinned at Rose with a knowing look. Rose sighed and settled in for a long lecture. Her mind went back to the face grinning at her through the computer screen. The Doctor – her favorite channel on youtube, was a strangely charismatic teenager making vids of his life and adventures. Jack had been the one to show her the vids originally but it only took a couple of weeks to get her hooked. He had this way of talking which made her feel inspired to go out, have an adventure, live a life. Not to mention his gorgeous hair… Plus, it was nice to have a friendly British face to come home to after having been in America for 4 months on a bloody foreign exchange program that her mum had somehow convinced her was a good idea.

After Jimmy Stone, Rose had been a wreck and Jackie – for some ridiculous reason unknown to Rose – had decided that an exchange program in _Florida _of all places was a good idea. 4 months passed and still her only friend was Jack. Jack was the class flirt and jock. Other then him her best friend was a face on a computer monitor.

Jack found her as they left class, his pace falling in to sync with hers.

"So, Rosie, there's something I've been meaning to ask you…" he began.

"Jack, I've told you a billion times I'm not double dating with you and Ianto!"

"What I was going to say was I happened to come upon an extra ticket to Geekcon in Miami..."

Rose turned to her friend, her eyes widened

"Jack. You don't mean-"

"Yessir! I, Jack Harkness, have the chance of a lifetime to make the elusive Doctor fall in love with our Rosie – and then you can double date with Ianto and I."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I can't believe I'm actually going to meet him!" Rose squealed.

"It's the weekend after next and we're driving there - Ianto has no interest"

Rose threw her head back and laughed. It was going to happen. She was going to meet the Doctor. _The _Doctor! It was a good day.

-xOx-

The days chugged slowly on, each one slower then the last as Rose anticipation grew and grew. She was so annoyed with the rest of the world's lack of enthusiasm. She kept bringing it up in conversation, hoping for people to act a little jealous - he wasn't _so _unheard of in the States - but only got a few vague smiles and "maybe I've heard of him..."s. At least there had been the thrill when he mentioned it in one of his videos.

_I'm also super excited to announce that I'll be at this year's Geekcon in Miami, Florida. __So any of you in the area, there's still time left to get passes!_

(Rose had called up Jack immediately to tell him that The Doctor had practically mentioned _them _in his videos)

Rose's host family really hadn't understood what all the fuss was about, but gave her permission to go. They liked Jack - well, everyone liked Jack - even though Rose thought that they might have been mislead to believe Jack was her boyfriend. Still, she didn't tell them otherwise. Better to let them think that she was with her loving and protective boyfriend rather then a bunch of screaming loons (her included).

Friday night found Rose Tyler sitting on the floor of her (borrowed) bedroom amidst a pile of clothes, frantically shoving things into her hot pink suitcase. Jack's tinny voice came through the speakerphone.

"Rose it says here on this website to pack bottled water and sweatshirts-"

"Jumpers!"

"Fine, jumpers then. But bring them, apparently it can get cold in these convention centers."

"Ok Jack, I've got it. 5AM tomorrow then?"

"Talk to you then I guess."

"Night Jack!"

"Night, Rosie"

Rose surveyed her room and then shoved a nice dress into her bag. You never know, and it's always best to be prepared.

-xOx-

Five in the morning didn't seem like such a good idea as Rose woke up, bleary-eyed and groggy. She rubbed at her eyes and yawned. After a shower and about 3 cups of coffee, she heard Jack's ancient car in the drive. Grabbing her bag, she ran out to meet him. Jack was far to energetic for this time of day, and as she approached he called "Into time!"

"And space!" Called back Rose (it was the way that The Doctor always ended his videos)

She threw her bags into the boot of the car and popped in next to Jack.

"Alright, now lets get going!" She shot him her tongue-in-tooth grin.

"Onward!" Shouted Jack, and off they went.

**(a/n Geekcon is not a real thing - I wanted to make up a con so that I wouldn't have any conflicting info. also, sorry if rose is a bit ooc - I'm not really used to writing her)**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know, short chapter! I'm sorry :(**

The drive to Miami from where they were in Gainesville took a little over 2 hours, and was depressingly boring the whole way. At first Rose tried to get some sleep but she never had been very good at sleeping in cars so she went online to check the con's website. To her surprise, when she turned on her phone there was a notification, saying 'one new video: The Doctor". She tapped on the link and waited impatiently for the video to load.

"Hey Jack! I think he's got a new vid out." Rose nudged at Jack and he glanced over to see what she was talking about.

"Really? But he only posts on Thursdays... maybe it's a special con thing?"

"Could be. Just give us a sec, it's loading"

The video jumped to life and all of a sudden the Doctor's smiling face was chattering at her from the phone screen.

_Hello everyone! It's the Doctor! I know what you're thinking - why is this abnormally handsome bloke on my computer screen 5 days early? Well it's definitely not even a little bit because I was bored in the airport last night, well maybe a little bit but I also wanted to give some information on Geekcon!_

"That's us!" Rose squealed

_Those of you who haven't heard, I will be attending Geekcon in Miami this year but that's not all! Oh no! There's someone else coming with me!_

Rose looked at Jack, her confusion mirrored in his face. A blonde beautiful blonde woman walked into the frame and smiled sweetly at the camera. Jack let out a low whistle.

_Ladies and gentlemen, this lovely young lady is Reinette and she'll be joining me at Geekcon! Alright that's all for today - remember, into time! _

Reinette giggled and said "_and space!"_

Rose turned her phone off with a click. "So Reinette then" She tried not to feel disappointed, I mean it wasn't like she was _actually _going to get with the Doctor.

"I don't blame him for wanting some of that!" Laughed Jack

Rose smiled at him halfheartedly. They didn't talk again for the rest of the car ride.

-oXo-

It was 8 am when they pulled into the driveway at the dingy motel they would be staying at during the con.

"Sorry Rosie, it's the best I could do on our budget"

"S'okay. Do we have separate rooms?"

"Nope, just the one"

"Jack Harkness, what would your boyfriend say?" To Rose's surprise, Jack didn't have a witty response to that, he only mumbled something that sounded like "not a couple."

They hauled their suitcases into the lobby, which looked surprisingly un-sketchy given the rest of the motel. Jack went over to retrieve their keys from the man at the desk and Rose wandered around the lobby a bit, not really looking at anything in particular. She was just about to go ask Jack what was taking him so long when she felt something collide with her from behind. She turned around, all prepared to tell some idiot off for running in the lobby and fell short. There, right before her, in the flesh, was the Doctor.

He shot her a smile and said "sorry 'bout that, I never do know when to slow down" and then sprinted off again. Rose was left standing there with her mouth agape.

Jack walked over, keys in hand, saying, "who was that guy?"

"Um... I think he was the Doctor"

"What?!" Jack yelled

Rose gave him a weak smile and grabbed her bag "C'mon, lets go to the room"

Jack followed her, with a confused look on his face.

"Rose? Rosie! Wait up! But you met the Doctor? What was he like? What did he say? Rosie wait up!"

She turned to Jack "I dunno! It was sort of surreal. He was a bit rude actually"

"Ah well. I guess he couldn't be perfect"

They had reached the motel room and Rose turned the key in the lock. "Alright, Jack, let's do this."

**Reviews:**

**Artis: "Soooo Good! Please update. Oh and don't worry about Rose as you write more she'll sound less OOC." Thanks dear! Yeah, I think I just need practice**

**Kything To Write: "Ooh, I'm intrigued! By intrigued I mean I haven't seen a DW fic that caught me this quickly in a long time. I wish I had the time to write an in-depth review, because this idea so deserves it, but for now I'll just be nitpicky and say that there's one typo I noticed: the paragraph starting 'Rose's host family...', the word 'mislead' should've been 'misled'. Other than that, this is an absolutely brilliant start! I could go on for ages, but my favourite bit was that the Doctor's catchphrase is 'Into time and space!' In short, absolutely amazing work. I can't wait to see the Doctor himself! Best of luck :)" Oh wow thank you so much sweetie! And thanks for catching that typo ;) hopefully you like this chapter too!**

**carifoo2001: ":D I love this idea." :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose paused outside of the convention hall. This was it. This was the moment. She took a deep breath and entered the imposing building. Immediately she was swept up in the chaos of the event, and it was a whirlwind of getting lanyards and signing up for events and looking for maps so that she almost didn't get a place at the Doctor's panel. She just barely made it through the doors, dragging Jack behind her. The only seats left were close to the back, so they wren't able to see or hear the panel very well. It was kind of boring at first, the routine questions that he had answered billions of times in previous videos.

"So Doctor, how did you decide to start vlogging?"

"He got a camera for his 12th birthday and couldn't put it down ever again" grumbled Rose.

"I got a camera for my 12th birthday and couldn't ever put it down ever again!" Said the Doctor.

"See? What'd I tell you? Gosh this this panelist is dull as bricks" Rose complained to Jack.

The panelist (Sara Jane something-or-other) seemed to notice the audience's disinterest, however. She turned to the Doctor with a bit of a smirk and said, "so Doctor"

"Sarah Jane" he replied quizzically

"You released a surprise video yesterday I hear," the audience cheered "care to explain to us a little bit of who this Rienette is?"

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth like a fish while the crowd screamed, not giving him a chance to speak. "Well she's, er, she's a very talented youtuber who I've had the pleasure to work with."

"I don't think that's quite the response they wanted," said Sarah Jane, smiling at the audience.

"Why, what did they want to hear?" Asked the Doctor, looking innocently at the sea of faces before him.

Sarah Jane laughed and moved on. "So! Any plans for upcoming projects?"

-oXo-

Rose walked back to the hotel with Jack frantically dissecting the day's events.

"Did you see how he looked all guilty when he answered the question about film work? I KNEW there was something he was hiding! He's definitely gonna be in a movie"

"I dunno, Rosie, I thought he was in school for history? Is he really gonna go into film?"

"PLEASE, Jack, you know his views on archeology! He-"

"Yeah BUT he always says how important understanding the past is! I really don't think he'd give it all up for film!"

Rose shrugged. "Whatever. In any case, there's definitely something going on with that Reinette woman and I don't like it. She looks snarky, so not OTP-worthy"

"NOTP: Doctorette - Rosie's new slogan!"

"You got it!"

Up ahead a group of people were clustered together, cheering someone who seemed to be in the middle. Rose approached curiously and saw, to her surprise, that the seemingly ubiquitous Doctor was standing in the middle with his video camera.

"I'm here at Geekcon" He was saying, "I just did my panel and I'm headed back to the hotel to go for a swim with Reinette. But first I wanted to give these lovely people" - He gestured to the crowd- "a chance to say hello!"

Rose pushed into the crowd and waved and cheered along with everyone else. The Doctor flicked off his camera and stashed it in a carry case, and Rose turned back to Jack.

"Whoa, he's even more attractive in person!" exclaimed Jack. "That hair!"

Rose smiled and nodded, ignoring the tight feeling in her stomach that blossomed when the Doctor had said "Reinette." Even though Rose knew it was completely ridiculous, the idea of Jack out of the blue getting an extra ticket to Geekcon, plus Rose running into the Doctor this morning had made her feel connected to him in some way. Reinette just seemed so... off. So not the kind of person a man like the Doctor would be with. But then again, Rose didn't even really know the Doctor.

.

.

.

Yeah so I'm basically doing a massive re-write, hope you enjoy?


End file.
